


caress my every sense

by transsolas (wolfmaws)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmaws/pseuds/transsolas





	caress my every sense

You’re surprised by how needy Solas truly is.

It’s not a bad thing, just unexpected. His cool, calm demeanor made you assume that physical intimacy would be difficult, or at the very least rare, but that’s not the case at all. Initiating is, indeed, something he struggles with, but the times when  _you_  step forward, when  _you_  touch first, he all but melts.

When you touch his cheek, he sighs. It’s a soft sound; you feel it against your wrist more than you hear it. Solas leans into it, just barely, lashes fluttering as his eyes close.

He pulls away after a moment, a smile on his lips and a flush tinging his cheeks.

Then, your hands touch and it takes but a moment for him to intertwine your fingers with his. He clings and squeezes, staring down at where your skin tones clash.

Your hand leaves his to glide up his arm, and even through the fabric of his shirt, he shivers, tapered ears wiggling slightly. You can’t help but smile to yourself, just a little, thumbing over the surprisingly thick muscles of his arms.

By the time you get to his neck, he’s already arching for you.

It’s a silent bid that you give into immediately, grazing your fingertips over the curve of his neck, letting your nails ghost over his jawline to the tip of his chin, then down the column of his throat.

By now his lips are parted and his breathing is shallow. You walk him back until Solas is pressed to the mural on his wall.

_Ma vhenan_ , he murmurs thickly,  _come closer._

That’s when you find yourself with your body flush to his. Every inch of you touches every inch of him, and Solas  _quivers_.

He clings to your shirt, fingers curling into the fabric as he tries to pull you closer. It's impossible, of course, but when you start kissing his neck, it feels like you have.

Again, he moves to accommodate you, leaning to the side to give you better access to his neck. His fingertips dig into your waist every time he feels your teeth or the light suction of your mouth.

You try to pull away and hear a whisper of your name, a gentle plea, voice roughened at the edges from some deep emotion you feel as if you couldn’t fathom no matter how hard you tried.

It’s the easiest thing to find yourself pressed against him once more. He curls his arms around you and breathes you in, exhaling against your collar.

Solas stays there. Every time you shift, even though it’s only to change position, his hold on you tightens. A  _please never leave_  that would be followed with his body relaxing when he realizes you had no intention of going anywhere.

He was needy, yes, but you were more than willing to sate him.

Watching him unfurl only to curl around  _you_  was everything you could have wanted.


End file.
